1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording device, a data recording method, and a data recording program, which can be suitably applied to an optical disc device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc devices capable of recording music data, user data, and various types of data used with computers and the like, to optical discs such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), DB (Blu-ray Disc), and so forth, and playing or reproducing such data from the optical discs, are in widespread use.
Also, a proposal has been made to record data to and play data from multiple dispersed optical discs, in the same way as with a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) which is configured of multiple hard disk drives, in order to improve the recording speed of information at the optical disc device, i.e., data transfer speed, while also increasing redundancy (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-342204 (FIG. 10)).
With this optical disc device, each recording layer is handled in the same way as a single hard disk drive, with information signals given data and redundancy (hereafter referred to as “redundant data”) being recorded and played.